


Two Types

by trashy_cas



Category: Free!
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, also some background reigisa for the soul, failed attempt at angst, honestly i have no idea what i'm doing, kind of an AU, kisumi meets the gang in high school instead of middle, rinharu will be endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_cas/pseuds/trashy_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first memory he has is of him, even though most children remember their mother’s face as the first one they see. However, no matter how hard he strains, the only thing he can really remember about his childhood is <em>him</em>. It’s really quite unfair. After all, even though it’s only Makoto that he sees, Haru knows that Makoto will never see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the new kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wistfullywishing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/gifts).



> well, one of my friends encouraged me to post this, so here goes nothing XD

In their third year of high school, it occurs to Haru that he loves his best friend. It’s not like in the movies, where there’s this sudden realization that hits him like a truck as they walk together on the beach, and he confesses his love in the dying light of the sunset. No, the thought simply nestles itself in Haru’s mind as he drifts into the void of sleep, quiet and peaceful: _I love Makoto Tachibana._

The next morning, when he wakes up, nothing has changed. Haru goes about his morning as usual. Makoto, of course, has to fish him out of the bathtub with his trademark glowing smile, has to chide him for eating only mackerel for breakfast, and walks with him along the beach to school. And of course, Haru switches places to walk closer to the shoreline, and neither of them says anything. That’s always been the way things were with the two: simple understanding, without any unnecessary words.

Makoto chatters about something or other, and Haru listens more to his voice than his actual words. He finds that Makoto’s voice is very nice, once he thinks about it. Ironically, it reminds him of the ocean. Its waves are soothing and relax him in a way that he can only be whenever he’s swimming. Then Haru realizes that, to him, Makoto is just like the water.

It’s quite a nice feeling, if he’s being honest.

“Haru?” Makoto sounds concerned. It’s not unusual for Haru to space out whenever they walk together, but he really must look like he’s out of it today. “Are you ok?”

They are almost to school. Haru stops walking. Makoto pauses a couple of feet away from him and looks back, confusion written on his face.

Haru looks at him in silent wonder, trying to understand how a single person can feel so much like home. After a moment, he nods, says a quiet, “I’m fine,” then continues through the school gates. Makoto merely shrugs, and follows after him.

 _Nothing will ever change between us,_ Haru thinks. He’s perfectly content to be the only one who Makoto will ever look at with that kind of concern, the only one to be the first to see his smile in the morning, the only one who he can call his best friend.

At least, that’s what he thinks.

Until the new transfer student is introduced that day.

His name is Kisumi Shigino. He grins brightly to the whole class after Amakata-sensei introduces him, his bright pink hair curling wildly.

“It’s nice to meet ya!” he chirps enthusiastically. “The name’s Shigino, but you guys can call me Kisumi.” The girls start whispering and giggling to themselves, while the boys start sizing him up, assessing whether or not he poses a threat.

Their teacher waves a hand to settle down the class. “Now, now, I want all of you to make him feel welcome here at Iwatobi High. Shigino-kun, you can sit next to Tachibana-kun, near the window.”

With a nod, Kisumi skips towards Makoto. Makoto stands up and holds out a hand, no doubt to shake Kisumi’s in a friendly _welcome to our school_ gesture, and Haru instinctively starts to move. He’s reached for that hand countless times, whether it be in the bathtub in the morning or in the pool after a good long practice. It’s always Makoto’s hand that Haru takes, and it’s always Haru’s that Makoto reaches out for.

Haru snaps back to reality when Kisumi is the one who shakes the Makoto’s hand instead. “So, you’re Tachibana-kun?”

“Please, call me Makoto,” he replies politely.

They sit back down, exchanging friendly conversation. Haru looks at his hand, still slightly outstretched, and clenches it into a fist. Ignoring the slight panging in his stomach, he turns back around to focus on Amakata-sensei, who has begun class.

“Oh, and this is Haru,” he hears Makoto whisper from behind. “He’s my best friend.”

“Really, now?” says Kisumi. He taps Haru’s shoulder in an attempt to catch his attention. Haru pretends not to notice.

Now he can hear Makoto giggling quietly. “Sorry, he sometimes spaces out. But he’s pleased to meet you, same as me.”

Haru begins to wish that Kisumi was not in their class, talking to _his_ best friend. He doesn’t realize how hard he’s clenching his fist until he notices that his knuckles have turned white and his nails begin to dig into his skin, leaving small crescent shapes that sting like hell.

“Nah, it’s fine. Anyway, it’s very nice to meet you." Kisumi grins widely. “Makoto.”


	2. swimming away from your problems: a guide by Nanase Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is confused. A certain redhead is there to save to day.

Haru starts to notice a few changes. Just little things, really. Like how he and Makoto’s walks home now involve three people instead of just the two of them. How their lunches with the rest of the team are now much louder with an additional member. And how every time Kisumi walks into the room, Makoto’s eyes seem to light up in a way that Haru has never seen them do before.

They’re things that should be little. But they’re not. Not to Haru.

It has been a week since Kisumi transferred to Iwatobi High.

“Ne, Haru-chan?” asks Nagisa after one of their practices. “Why don’t we ask Gou if we can have another joint practice with Rin-chan’s team? We can swim a relay with them!”

Haru merely shrugs. “As long as I get to swim free,” he says, delivering his usual monotone response. No matter what weird things he notices about Makoto, he knows the one thing that will never change is how he feels in the water. Calm. Relaxed.

Nagisa, deeming this as an appropriate response, laughs as he pushes Rei out of the locker room. “Hooray! C’mon, Rei-chan, we gotta hurry if we want to talk to Gou-san _and_ get ice cream before the train leaves!”

Rei’s indignant “Don’t push me, Nagisa-kun, I’m _going_ ,” is cut off by the door shutting abruptly with a loud _clang_. Suddenly, Haru is very aware that only he, Kisumi, and Makoto are in the room now.

“Haru, you can go on without me if you want,” Makoto says. “I promised Kisumi here that I would show him around the beach.”

Kisumi laughs excitedly as he tugs on his shirt. “Alright!” he slings one arm casually over Makoto’s shoulder with an grin. “You can come too, Haru. It’ll be fun!”

Haru gives Makoto a look that says _Are you seriously ok with this?_ _The ocean?_ Haru is proud of the fact that they are able to communicate without words, something that they can only do after years of being best friends.

Makoto smiles sheepishly and gives a slight shrug. _Yeah, it’s cool,_ his face reads _._ He gives a small shrug towards Kisumi, who is now dancing around the locker room excitedly as he pulls on his pants. _Besides, he seems happy._

“Yeah, of course you can join us, Haru,” Makoto says, looking a little worried. Haru realizes that he must have a strange expression on his face. He tries to rearrange it into something more neutral, but the word _us us us_ keeps reverberating in his head.

“I’m going to talk to Gou,” Haru replies, his voice sounding a little too loud. The room seems to becoming too small for him to handle, so he finishes tying his shoes as fast as he can and rushes out.

“But Nagisa said that they would talk to him,” Makoto protests, but Haru has already left, the door once again closing shut with a resounding _clang_.

The evening is hot and muggy, a perfect day for swimming. Cicadas buzz incessantly in the orange and yellows of the dying sun, filtering through the trees as a light breeze rustles their leaves. Even though the team just spent over an hour practicing, Haru wants to dive back into the water, where everything makes sense and he doesn’t have to think about weird things like Kisumi’s arm over Makoto’s broad shoulders and the two of them having fun together without him.

Nope, not weird at all.

He starts to run, his messenger bag bouncing up and down and hitting his side with every stride. He sprints as if someone is chasing him, out the gates of the school, down the road, in the opposite direction of the beach, just anywhere, anywhere but the beach, just as long as he doesn’t have to see _his_ best friend talking to some new kid, _just run, just run, just run-_

Trees and cars and other people on the sidewalk fly by. Sweat begins to pool in beads on Haru’s forehead, and his breath becomes labored as he runs. He prefers the pool to dry land exercise, but this will have to do for now. He just has to get away, maybe put some space between himself and whatever he’s feeling.

_“If you ever need to talk, Haru-chan, remember that I’m always here! Or you can talk to someone else if you need to! Don’t ever be afraid to let the people who care about you know if you’re hurting, ok?”_

Makoto’s life lessons are not quite as helpful now as they usually are. Not that Haru usually follows through with them.

_Maybe I should talk to someone. Just not Makoto._

_Who else is there to talk to?_

_How about…Rin?_ whispers a little voice in his head.

“Haru?”

As he’s veering around the corner, he very nearly crashes directly into- _speak of the devil_ \- Rin, who, from the looks of it, is also on a run. “Whoa, watch it.” He’s wearing his jogging tracksuit and has his hair up in a small ponytail, the shorter strands escaping in little wisps that stick to the side of his face. “Where are you going?”

Haru takes a moment to catch his breath and puts his hands on his knees, panting. He shakes his head, too out of breath to reply.

Rin leans against the brick wall and takes a sip from his water bottle. He offers it to the other, who is still trying to convince his stomach to stay in his abdomen. After a moment, he takes it gratefully.

“I dunno,” Haru mutters. “I just-I was just running. Anywhere.”

Rin let out a low whistle. “Well damn, did you run all the way from your school or something? ‘Cause you’re almost to Samezuka at this point.”

Haru withdraws his hands from his shaking knees and looks up to see that he has indeed run nearly all the way to Rin’s school, which is a good distance from Iwatobi High.

He shrugs and sits next to Rin against the wall. “I wanted to race you,” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth. “So I came here.”

After a moment, Rin joins him on the ground with a feral grin, an expression he only makes when it comes to competing with Haru. “If you wanted to lose again, you could’ve just texted me or something.”

“Well, I’m here now, so there’s no helping it,” Haru replies.

“Whoever loses has to buy dinner.”

Haru doesn’t remember agreeing to going out for dinner with Rin. Might as well, seeing as his plans with Makoto are no longer a possibility with Kisumi around.

“Fine.”

Rin whoops and swings to his feet, offering a hand to the other. For a moment, Haru sees Makoto, smiling as he pulls him out of the pool.

Then he blinks, and it’s not Makoto, but Rin.

_Of course it’s Rin._

_Why wouldn’t it be?_

Haru reaches out, and takes hold of his palm. The other boy’s hand is warm.

“Let’s go, then.”

They walk together towards the towering gymnasium of Samezuka. The sun has already slipped behind the horizon, and the crescent moon makes its appearance in the fading light of the sky. Haru notices the back entrance near that grove of trees, where he, Makoto, and Nagisa had snuck in and he and Rin had raced for the first time since that cold winter’s day when Rin returned from Australia.

That winter, when they were kids, Haru had won. Last summer, when they were a little wiser about what the world had to offer, Rin had won.

Now, a year later, he and Rin are now both the same and completely different. They are still rivals, but there’s something more between them. Haru can’t quite put his finger on it.  _Friends?_ Maybe.

Haru’s internal monologue is broken when they reach the poolside. Rin is already throwing off his shirt with the kind of flair only a drama queen can accomplish, and making his way towards the starting block.

He snaps his goggles with their usual _pop_ against his swim cap and bares his sharp teeth to Haru. “Just so you know, Haru,” he says as he stretches leisurely, “I have no intention of going easy.”

“Me neither.”

“Good to know we’re on the same page.”

They step up on the starting block.

“Freestyle. 100 meters. Start when the clock hits the 12,” Rin says, anticipation in his voice.

Haru prepares himself. He knows the drill. However, despite having done time trials countless times in practice with the others, there’s something different about swimming with Rin.

Something that sets his soul on fire. Something that makes him feel alive.

_It’s almost opposite of when he’s with-_

“Start!”

Haru dives in together with Rin, and loses himself completely in the water.

And for the first time since Kisumi showed up and his world had been turned upside down, Haru feels like he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: even though I love both rinharu and makoharu very much (they're both awesome), I'm actually more of a makoharu kinda girl. But this fic is for a friend and rinharu is great too, so here I am XD
> 
> ~~(also, I'm actually not entirely sure how far away Iwatobi is from Samezuka or how timing races works with only two people, but I tried)~~


	3. that one time Haru got duped into paying for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their race, Haru and Rin go on a not-so-romantic ramen date.

They aren’t sure who wins their race, mostly because there’s no one else around to judge who touched the wall first. Rin just laughs and says that they can each just each pay for their own dinner.

For a moment, after the last ripples from their race have calmed down, the two of them just stand with their backs against the wall, their faces partially submerged in the water. No one says anything. It’s just…quiet. Another race, another evening. Through the glass roof above, Haru can see the cloudy night sky framed by the sakura trees, which have yet to bloom. He thinks idly about how maybe they can open the sun roof of the gymnasium and swim in the pink blossoms again this spring.

“Well,” Rin sighs, breaking the silence. “That was fun. You should challenge me to more random-ass races from now on.” He turns around from their half sitting position and gets out of the pool. Haru can hear him retreating as he walks towards their bags on the bleachers, his footsteps echoing against the concrete.

“Are you coming or not?”

With a start, Haru realizes that he was waiting for someone to help him out of the pool. _I really need to get a grip on myself. He’s not here._

“Yeah.”

He hauls himself out of the water and grabs his bag, toweling off his hair while Rin ties his shoelaces.

Once they leave the gates of Samezuka Academy, Rin mentions a good ramen place not too far from where they are. Haru asks if they have mackerel, and Rin gives him a look that says _only you would ask that._ Then he laughs and says, “Might as well go and see.”

It turns out that they do have mackerel, so Haru relents and joins Rin for dinner. They keep their conversations casual and friendly, Haru asking about the possibility of a joint practice (he never did get to ask Gou), Rin talking excitedly about meeting up with former captain Mikoshiba to buy swimsuits for the first years. It’s nice. Simple.

After their bowls are empty and their stomachs full, Rin finally asks the question. “So, you gonna tell me just why you were running like a bat out of hell? You looked like you were about to die.”

Haru just stares intently at his chopsticks. He takes a sip from his water. He knows that if he keeps quiet, most people can infer that he most definitely does not want to talk about it. (“Most people” usually meaning Makoto).

He tries not to think about Makoto.

Whether or not Haru likes it, Rin is not Makoto. He doesn’t tolerate Haru’s silence. “You know, you can’t keep everything bottled up. It’ll drive you insane. Trust me-” he shoots Haru a wry grin “-I think I would know. It’s ok. Just let it out.”

Haru still says nothing. Why does it matter to Rin what’s bothering him, anyway? His issues are his and his alone. There’s no need to make things complicated by dragging other people into his problems.

“You’re probably thinking that it’s none of my business or some bullshit,” Rin says, interrupting Haru’s thoughts. “Well, it is my business. You know why?” He clenches his fist angrily on the table. His grin is gone.

“Because you’re my friend. And hell if I’m gonna just sit back and let someone I care about-” He cuts off his words abruptly, sounding like he wants to continue but can’t for some reason.

There’s a moment of tense silence. Rin sits back in his chair and glares at Haru expectantly. “You know, I don’t cancel my evening plans with my best friend for just anyone, and especially not for free. I gave you a race. You owe me an explanation.”

Haru infers that he must have called Sousuke at some point and told him that he wouldn’t be able to hang out tonight. Well, as nice as it was for Rin to do that for him, Haru doesn’t owe him anything.

 _A little voice in the back of his head whispers that he actually owes_ everything _to Rin for re-igniting that spark in his eyes, his love of swimming not by himself, but with his friends, in a relay. Together._

He ignores it.

Quietly, he places his share of the money for dinner on the table, grabs his messenger back slung around the back of his chair, and gives Rin and quick nod. “Thank you for dinner. And the race.”

Just as he is about to walk out of the restaurant, Rin slams his fist down on the table, making their bowls clatter noisily and conversation all around to come to an abrupt halt. It seems as if time has suddenly come to a standstill. Haru turns back around, his blue eyes going wide as they meet burning red ones. He realizes that Rin has the ability to capture the attention of everyone in the room, including himself. It’s quite a skill, one that only a true leader is capable of.

 _He’s like a blazing fire,_ Haru thinks. _One that you can’t take your eyes off of._

“Haruka Nanase,” Rin growls. “We are not done here. Sit. Down.”

The other customers are still staring at them. Somewhere in his mind, Haru thinks that they must seem like quarreling lovers. He wonders why the hell he’s thinking about weird stuff at a time like this.

Haru sits back down. The people around them go back to eating, and the chattering and general noise clinking of utensils and glassware starts up. Time begins to flow again.

“Now, I’m only going to ask this one more time. What’s going on with you?”

There’s a brief pause. Then Haru makes a decision.

“Makoto.” 

Haru is not good at expressing his thoughts and feelings to others, but it seems that Rin is the exception to a lot of things.

Rin nods. “Ok. What about Makoto?”

“He’s…he’s with Kisumi right now.” Haru starts to panic a little. There’s no way that Rin will read through the lines and get what he really means, he’ll just think that Haru is being petty, _there’s no way that he’ll understand like Makoto can-_

Suddenly, the other’s hands are on his shoulders. Haru looks up in surprise, his eyes captured by the intensity in Rin’s. “Haru. Look at me. Have you even talked to _him_ about this?”

Haru shakes his head.

“Well then, you should at least tell him how you feel before you start acting like he rejected you or something, right?”

Haru shakes his head again. “I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because..I just can't, ok? Besides, I know that he doesn't feel the same way.” The last sentence isn't more than a whisper, a quiet moment of weakness.

“You don't know that. Let me tell you something, Haru. You two were best friends for years before even I or any of the other guys came along. It’s _Makoto._ If nothing else, you guys are close enough to stay friends even if he doesn’t feel the same. At least _tell him_ about your feelings.”

“I-”

“There will be no ifs, ands, or buts about this, Haru. _Just tell him._ And if he doesn’t feel the same, well, then…we’ll cross that bridge if we ever get to it.”

“I-I don’t know. Maybe.”

They both stay silent. Finally, Rin gives an imperceptible nod. “Fine. That’s good enough for now.”

Then he sighs in relief, and removes his hands from Haru’s shoulders, leaning back in his chair once again. “Good God, that was like pulling a tooth out of you. No, scratch that. That was like trying to get your sorry ass out of the pool during the winter. Jesus, we really need to work on your communication skills.”

Haru, still recovering from the shock of having Rin’s hands leaving his shoulders (the spots they had been touching feel peculiarly empty now without them), gives a little jump as Rin suddenly stands up very fast and grabs his bag.

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go apologize for Sousuke for ditching him to give you a freaking therapy session.” He slings his white Samezuka jacket over his shoulders and gives a wave over his shoulder to the other. “Thanks for paying for my dinner!” He strides out of the restaurant with a loud laugh, tutting at his rival’s inability to man up and confess.

Half of Haru wonders just when he agreed to paying for Rin’s meal. He supposes that he maybe he does owe Rin for talking some sense into him.

The other half wonders why Rin’s laugh seemed a little strange when he had left. Like it was not entirely real. Like it was forced.

Haru shakes the thought off, and quickly pays for their meal. He must be imagining things. After all, why would Rin be the one stressing about him confessing to Makoto, if Haru was the one doing the actual confessing?

Never mind Rin, he’s on a mission now. He needs to figure out what he’s going to do about this whole Makoto situation. He exits the restaurant and elects to go to the shrine steps where he and Makoto always part ways on the walk home from practice, knowing that the other will be there, waiting for him to see if he’s alright after running out on him and Kisumi in the locker room.

The corners of Haru’s mouth turn up to form some semblance of a rare smile. _Though it can sometimes be annoying, Makoto can always tell when something’s up. Kind of like-_

Nah, Makoto wasn’t like Rin. They were polar opposites, after all. However, Haru noted, they did both possess the uncanny ability to detect any kind of turmoil in what many people referred to as “that water-logged head of his.”

_Why is he thinking about Rin? Focus on the task at hand here._

With newfound purpose in his step, Haru sets off towards home, ready to take a nice, long bath and maybe even confess to the one he loves.

________________________________________________________________

Rin hangs up the phone on Sousuke angrily. “Damn that idiot for not even noticing I hadn’t showed up. I’ll have to put a word in with Ai about subtracting some of his boyfriend’s brownie points. Who the hell even invites a friend to a date anyway? That’s just forcing me to be the third wheel.”

Sighing in exasperation, he stretches his arms towards the moonlit sky and rests them behind his head as walks leisurely towards the dorms. The night is peaceful and quiet, and there’s not a soul in sight. The streetlamps illuminate little circles of warm light in the darkness, and the occasional cricket chirps in the wind.  Huh. It must be later than he thought.

Suddenly, Rin stops walking and stares up at the moon, a sinking feeling taking root in his stomach as he remembers part of his phone conversation with Sousuke, which had strangely mirrored the one he just had with Haru.

Except this time, Rin was the one being lectured at.

He let loose a loud groan, which echoes into the darkness, unheard by anyone else. Dropping his hands down from behind his head to rest at his side, he mutters-

“Damn, Sousuke’s right. I’m such a hypocrite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol rip Haru he had to pay for Rin's dinner too


	4. confessing to your best friend 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru needs to work on his confession skills.

Haru takes the shrine steps two at a time, slightly out of breath. He checks his wristwatch, which reads around 9:30, and walks a little faster. It’s getting late, and Makoto might be home already.

As he briskly walks up the stairs, only a couple minutes from his destination, he suddenly realizes that he has no idea whether or not he’s actually going to confess. Dammit, he shouldn’t have told Rin that he might actually follow through with this. It wasn’t exactly easy to admit his feelings back at the restaurant, but now that he’s mere seconds away from the person in question, there’s no way he can do it.

He’s almost there, about to turn that last corner, when he hears a voice. It’s not Makoto’s.

“So, do you usually wait here for him every night?”

Haru stops walking, his head bowed, straining to hear who’s speaking.

“Yeah. Haru and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember,” answers another voice. Makoto.

“Are you two…you know…”

Haru realizes with a start that Kisumi is the one talking. All of the sudden, he feels very cold despite the heat of the summer night.

_Why is he here?_

“Are we what?”

A pause.

“Well-”

There’s a silence. Haru holds his breathe and clenches the strap of his messenger bag. He’s had enough of this.

He comes into view of Makoto, who is sitting on the shrine steps, and Kisumi, who is leaning against the fence of the neighbor’s house next to him. Makoto stands up quickly when he sees Haru, relief evident on his face. “Haru! You’re back!”

Haru looks past him to glance at Kisumi, whose face is hidden in the shadows of the streetlamps. He can’t make out his expression. “I went for a swim.”

“Eh? After practice? Which pool?” Makoto is doing that thing again where he instantly becomes the Mom Friend.

“With Rin.”

“Oh, so you were with Rin? You should’ve called us! We would’ve love to come. Right, Kisumi?”

Kisumi steps into the light, a friendly look on his face that seems cautiously neutral. “Sure. I’d love to swim with you, Haru. Makoto here tells me you’re the best in all of Iwatobi.”

“It was just a race,” Haru replies in his usual standoffish tone. He looks at Makoto. “Thanks for waiting.”

The smile that he receives could provide enough light for the whole city of Iwatobi. “Of course I waited. You looked a little pale in the locker room today. Is everything alright?”

_No, everything is most definitely not alright._ “Yes.”

Makoto does not look convinced. Haru braces himself, internally cringing at the thought of having Kisumi here to see Makoto mothering him. “Are you sure? Do you want to-”

“Hey, Makoto,” Kisumi interrupts. “I gotta run. Thank you for today. It was fun.”

Makoto grins at the pink-haired boy as he pushes himself off the wall and begins to walk down the hill. “No problem at all. We should do it again sometime.”

Kisumi raises his hand in a half wave. “Definitely.” He gives a nod of…understanding? to Haru. “See you around.”

Haru stares at Kisumi as he leaves in surprise. _Is he…giving us space to talk?_

_Huh. Maybe he’s not such a bad guy._

But now is not the time to wonder about Kisumi. He turns to Makoto, who has finished waving in Kisumi’s direction. “Makoto.”

Makoto looks up in surprise at Haru’s tone. “Yes, Haru? Is everything alright?”

It’s now or never. There’s no one around. The Tachibana family is probably cleaning up dinner and getting the twins ready for bed. Makoto should be there with them, not here, listening to Haru’s indecisiveness. “I- Thank you for waiting. And for always being there.”

_He can’t do it. Sorry, Rin. This is impossible._

Makoto looks slightly confused, if not a little concerned. “Of course, Haru. You already said that. Are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been acting a little strange all week.”

“I’m fine.” Haru’s voice is unreadable. “You should probably get home. Ran and Ren are waiting.”

Makoto nods. “Yeah, you’re right. Well, if you need anything, just call me. You know my mom always keeps the fridge stocked with mackerel and has an extra futon ready to go.”

“Ok. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

They start walking their separate ways.

_He can’t leave it like this._

Above, the stars look down on them from the heavens.

_If he walks away now, he wouldn’t be being true to himself._

A late summer breeze rustles the branches of the trees, and the leaves whisper among themselves.

_And isn’t that the whole reason why he swims? Why he loves the water? Why he loves Makoto?_

A cat darts out of the alleyway, a streak of white against the darkness of the night.

_Right? Makoto is the one he loves. It’s now or never. Besides..._

_...Rin is waiting for him._

Haru stops walking. _Rin...?  
_

 “Makoto.”

Makoto turns around. Haru is a couple of steps above him, his face hidden, his back turned towards the other. Makoto has to strain to look up at him, a reversal of how their conversations usually go due to their height difference.

There’s a brief moment of silence, in which the whole world seems to be holding its breath in anticipation. The quiet stretches on forever, seemingly infinite, and yet, at the same time, ends so quickly one just might miss it.

“I love you.”

There’s no response from Makoto, and Haru says nothing more.

After a couple of seconds, Haru begins walking again. He doesn’t stop to see Makoto’s expression. He continues his trek up the shrine stairs, his sneakers making soft thuds against the concrete.

He leaves Makoto standing at the bottom of the hill, gazing up at his disappearing form.

He keeps walking, and doesn’t look back.

________________________________________________________________

Haru stares up at his bedroom ceiling. He glances at his alarm clock, and notices with a groan that it’s 2 in the morning.

He can’t fall asleep. After sending a quick text to Rin that reads “Done,” he had collapsed into bed and lain there for hours, trying very hard to not think about what he had just done. He had turned off his phone shortly afterwards, not wanting to receive any calls or messages from anyone.

He said it. He had actually told him. He should feel liberated now, like this _thing_ , whatever it may be, is no longer weighing down on his chest, making it hard to breathe. This twisting feeling in his heart should be gone now.

Right?

_So why does something feel very, very wrong?_

Haru decides that a good couple of hours in the water the next morning will ease away his worries, and drifts away into a pool of restless dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *has no idea how actual confession scenes go irl*  
> *attempts to write one anyway*


	5. waking up and running: two things that Haru finds unpleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru receives a loud wake-up call. He does not appreciate it.

He wakes up to sunlight slanting weakly in through his window blinds. He glances at his clock. _8:42._ Crap. What day is it?

“Haru! Wake up. We gotta go.”

Blinking sleep out of his bleary eyes, Haru sits up in bed groggily as a flash of red hair darts into his room.

“Rin…?”

“I’ve been calling you for hours, man. Answer your damn phone,” he says as he yanks the blinds open, causing the morning sun to stream in. Haru squints blearily as Rin starts picking up clothes off his floor and folding neatly them on top of his dresser, the temptation to tidy up everything overcoming him even at someone else’s house. “It’s Saturday. You were supposed to meet me at the beach for our run at 8.”

Haru squints at him for a moment, then lies back down, pulling his covers over his head to shield his eyes from the suddenly too-bright room. “Not today, Rin. Maybe next week. ”

Rin pauses in his busy cleaning to yank the blanket off Haru mercilessly. “Next week my ass. You’re coming with me today, whether or not you like it.” He finishes tucking away the rest of the scattered clothes and sits on the floor next to the bed.  “Besides, you need to tell me how your confession went. What you sent last night was one half-assed explanation.”

Haru groans as he sits up, stretching his legs leisurely. He knows from prior experience from their old team sleepovers they had when they were kids that Rin won’t go away until he gets up. “Fine. Just let me change and grab something to eat.”

Rin throws the pillow at him. “You’ve got 5 minutes.” Haru gets out of bed and sleepily feels around for some running gear. “And no taking any baths, Haru. Makoto’s told me all about your little dips in the mornings. We ain’t got time for that today.”

Haru, not really listening at this point, simply starts taking off his pajamas and slipping into his exercise clothes. He fails to notice the slight blush of Rin’s cheeks as he pulls his shirt over his head, then runs a hand through his sleep-tangled hair.

“I’m going to make some tea or something,” Rin mumbles, and walks quickly out.

After Haru finishes brushing his teeth and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he suddenly remembers that his phone is still turned off. Although he doesn’t really want to see if Makoto has replied or not, he knows that he’s going to have to find out what his answer is sooner or later. With a sigh, he powers on his cellphone, then walks towards the kitchen, where Rin is currently doing his best to make tea as loudly as possible.

“Haru? Where do you keep your cups?” he yells as he rummages around in one of the cabinets, his back to Haru.

“Next to the fridge.” Haru replies as he stands in the kitchen doorway, scrolling through his unread messages and missed calls. Most of them are from Rin. He notices that he has one voicemail, from 7:10 this morning.

He listens to it. Rin’s clattering and moving about fade into the background.

“ _Hi, Haru. This is Makoto. Sorry about last night.”_

His first thought is: why is he apologizing? Haru really needs to talk to him about saying sorry for things that are not actually Makoto’s fault. He's way too nice for his own good.

Meanwhile, Rin has found the plates, and is now on the hunt for milk in the refrigerator. Haru continues to listen to Makoto’s message.

“ _I..I was wondering if you wanted to talk today. Whenever is fine. I’m watching the twins, so we’ll be at the beach all day. Just let me know whenever you’re free.”_

The message ends with a resounding _beep_. _End of message. To listen to message again, please press 1…_

Haru pulls the phone away from his ear, his face unreadable. Rin turns from the counter with a triumphant grin on his face, having successfully located the milk. “Hey, Haru, do you want sugar in your tea or-”

His words are cut off abruptly Haru’s expression, his grin dying immediately. “What’s wrong?"

Haru gives Rin an even look. “I have to go.”

With a sigh, Rin slowly places the milk carton back on the counter. There’s a pause. “You have to talk to him, don’t you?”

Haru simply nods, not saying anything, not offering any other explanation.

Words were really never his forte, after all. But he has to at least try to talk to Makoto, to try and understand whatever he’s feeling. Then maybe he can finally figure out this mess of confusing emotions that’s whirling around inside him.

He also has a couple of questions for Makoto, as well. And once he has them answered, then, and only then, will he be able to finally face _him._

He stands before person in question and meets their eyes, ocean blue against deep red, and something unseen passes between them. Right now, Haru can’t quite make out what it is that he sees in Rin’s eyes. Or what Rin sees in him. But he knows that after he talks to Makoto, a lot more things will start making sense. They aren’t best friends for nothing, after all.

Haru grabs a piece of toast, swigs down a glass of water, then makes hastily for the exit.

Just as he’s stepped outside and is about to slide the door behind him, he quickly shoots Rin, who is watching him from the foyer, a quick glance. “Next time, please use the back door when you come in. The key’s under the mat.”

Rin scoffs. “I didn’t use a window, if that’s what you’re implying.” He strolls away back towards the kitchen with an impatient wave of his hand behind him. “And I already knew about the key. Anyway, just hurry up and go already.”

Haru simply shrugs in response and closes the door, barely catching Rin’s muttered words as he leaves, his eyes widening for a brief moment when he hears them.

“Good luck.”

Haru shakes off the weird swooping sensation he feels in his stomach and starts walking towards the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't lie Rin, we all know you broke in through a window


	6. Makoto is an actual angel God bless his soul

As Haru briskly takes the shrine stairs two at a time, he sends a quick text to Makoto that says he’ll be at the beach in fifteen minutes. The response is nearly instantaneous, a short “I’m near the snow-cone stand.”

Not really a place for a heartfelt conversation, but he’ll take it.

Haru mentally makes a list of all the things he has to ask Makoto. There are a couple of points he needs to clear up. And then there’s the issue with Rin…

He shakes his head. One problem at a time here. Just like swimming, if he can just find that opening, that break in the water, he’ll be able to make his way through it, easy as breathing. There’s nothing to fear when it comes to Makoto. Although he may or may not have some new feelings for him now, nearly 17 years of friendship isn’t going to come crashing down so quickly.

Besides, in the worst-case scenario, if he really needs to, Haru will step back from whatever he may be feeling for the sake of Makoto’s happiness. _That_ is something that he would not risk anything for. If Makoto’s choice is not him, he must learn to accept it. He refuses to force his wishes on someone who is so dear to him, someone who has always been there for him, just like-

Haru’s nearly at the beach now. He stops for a moment on the sidewalk, his eyes growing large in realization. _Just like-?_

“Haru!”

He snaps up. There, leaning against the sea wall, stuffing his phone into his pocket quickly, is Makoto. “Over here!”

Haru stares at him for a moment, then nods. He walks over to where Makoto is waving at him. “Makoto.”

Makoto gives Haru that smile that lights up the entire world. “Haru-chan.”

“Drop the –chan.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“Quit apologizing.”

“Hai, hai.”

There’s a comfortable silence. This is normal territory for the both of them, and, much to Haru’s relief, Makoto doesn’t seem to be ignoring him like the plague. He opens his mouth to speak.

“Makoto-”

“Haru-”

“You go first,” Haru says.

Makoto nods. He seems to be gathering some of his courage for what he’s about to say. He opens his mouth.

“I just wanted to say…”

Haru does what he always does. He listens.

“… that I love you too, Haru. Remember when I told you that in middle school? ‘I love swimming, and I love you.’”

Haru nods. He feels something warm grow inside him at Makoto’s words, but he also knows that Makoto’s not finished yet. He waits.

“But Haru,” Makoto says, anguish suddenly furrowing his brow as he turns to the other. “I don’t know if I love you the way you want me to. You’re my best friend. You’re family to me. And I don’t ever want to lose you. Because I do love you, I love you very much. Just…just not in that way.”

He clenches his fist and looks Haru squarely in the eyes. “So, that’s my answer. I’m sorry, Haru-chan.”

Haru is silent. The sea breeze stirs up the boys’ hair, obscuring their faces from each other for a moment. The waves chatter to each other as they fall against the sand, whispering amongst themselves. Overhead, the seagulls cry in agreement, casting fleeting shadows on the sea wall as they fly high above. And he remembers.

He remembers all the times they were kids and would go swimming together in the clear, cool waters of the river, gazing in wonder at all the little fish and how the bright sun made the water turn pretty colors.

He remembers the day Makoto discovered that if he swam on his back, he could see the sky, and that he didn’t have to be afraid of the water anymore.

He remembers how his eyes lit up whenever he met Ran and Ren for the first time, touching their small hands gently and whispering “ _Nice to meet you. I’m your big brother._ ”

And he remembers how he felt back then, his heart swelling up with love and admiration for his best friend.

Haru realizes that the answer has been staring at him in the face for a long, long time now.

_Makoto is family to him, too._

Just when he looks like he’s about to start crying up at Haru’s lack of response, Haru smiles. A real, genuine smile, one that makes his usually stoic face brighten and reddens his cheeks. Makoto’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I know. It’s okay. I think I understand now,” Haru says. He stops smiling after a couple of seconds, his face muscles hurting a little bit.

Makoto’s look of shock slowly disappears, and he smiles tentatively back. “So…what you said last night…did you mean ‘love’ in the way I thought you did?”

Haru nods. “That’s what I thought I meant.”

“But it’s not what you mean now.”

“No.”

“Why?”

Haru answers without any hesitation. “Rin.”

For once, Makoto cannot seem to fathom what Haru is thinking. “Rin?”

Haru nods. “You are home, like the water. Family.” He thinks for a moment, contemplating his next words.

“But Rin is like fire. He pushes me to my limits. He helps me become better. When I’m with him, I feel alive.”

Turning to the side of the ocean for a moment, with the rays of the morning sun shining at him head-on, Haru says, “Makoto.”

“Yes, Haru?”

“When you’re with someone who makes you feel so alive…” Haru turns back to face his best friend. There are tears in his sea green eyes.

“… then doesn’t that mean that you’re _in_ love with them?”

Makoto’s smile is so full of joy that it nearly breaks Haru’s heart.

“Yes, Haru-chan.”

And that’s all Haru needs to know.

He nods in response.

There’s a moment of silence, of understanding, that passes between them. Haru savors it for awhile, simply enjoying Makoto’s company. He listens to the quiet, soaks it up, wraps himself in it, and allows himself to relax with this newfound revelation.

_He loves Makoto, yes. Very much. Like his own brother._

_But he’s_ in _love… with Rin_.

So much so that it makes him want to swim a thousand miles if it means he can race with him. To see him flash his sharp grin, full of promises and challenge, as they line up on the starting block. Together.

Wait. He frowns.

“I thought I told you to drop the –chan.”

Makoto’s tinkling laugh sounds like bells in the morning air.

“Hai, hai.”

Out of the blue, Rei, Nagisa, Kisumi, and Ran and Ren can be seen running around the corner, seemingly out of breath.

“Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai!” hollers Rei as they approach. “Are you ok?”

Haru looks at them in surprise. “You guys…?”

Nagisa grins mischievously, then pulls his phone out of his pocket, waving it around for all to see. “Makoto called us! Said that it was an emergency!”

Ran adds excitedly, “I thought there was going to be a dead body!”

Ren suddenly looks very scared. “That would be terrible!”

“You’re just a scaredy cat."

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

Haru shoots Makoto a glance. The other smiles back sheepishly. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up or not, so I called them. Just in case you went missing again.”

Ah. He must be referring to the time he lost to Rin at that tournament and forgot his phone when he went to the pool to mull over his thoughts.

He knows now that he was probably so stressed out about Rin’s words of “I’ll never swim with you again” that he completely disregarded all other responsibilities.

(However, that day was long ago, and Rin has most definitely toned down on his drama queen act since then. Slightly.)

Kisumi punches Haru lightly on the shoulder, his bubble-gum pink hair flying wildly. “Wouldn’t want you to drown if you moped in the pool all day, now would we?”

Despite the fact that Haru is somewhat ok with Kisumi’s presence now that he has realized his true feelings, that doesn’t mean he necessarily likes him. He gives Makoto another look that reads _did you really have to invite this guy?_

Makoto shrugs. _He’s a part of the group now, isn’t he?_

_He’s still annoying._

“Hey, no doing that best-friend-communicating-through-the-eyes-thing! That’s not fair!” complains Kisumi, but his tone indicates that he’s just teasing. Makoto smiles apologetically.

“Anyway, that we’re all here, we might as well all get snow cones at the beach!” pipes up Nagisa excitedly.

Ran and Ren cheer in agreement. Despite Rei’s protests that snow cones have unnecessary amounts of sugar in them and provide little to no nutritional value, the group begins to make their way towards the nearest snack stand, chattering excitedly.

As they walk away, Haru remains behind for a moment, taking out his phone. He types a few choice words, sends the text to a certain someone, then looks up to see Makoto a couple feet away, a few steps behind everyone else as well.

His eyes meet Haru’s, and he beams proudly.

Haru puts his phone in his pocket and walks towards him. They go together to catch up with the others, Makoto walking on the side of the trees, and Haru on the side of the ocean.

Just like they’ve always done.

And, no matter what happens, just like they always will.

_They are family, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this part was a little difficult to write because while I tried to keep everyone at least somewhat in character, everyone in this show is just so not-very-platonic-in-any-way,-shape,-or-form that it's hard for the makoharu fangirl in me to see their interactions as purely bromance, best-bros-for-life, but I tried my best XD
> 
> thank you for reading!


	7. intermission ft. Rin moping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin remembers a few things and mopes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this one's a little shorter than usual because it's more of a transition part hehe

Rin watches Haru leave. Again.

This is not the first time he felt like he was being left behind. That cold winter’s day a lifetime ago was not the first time either. But he had swum through it, and yes, even though he had almost given up at one point or another, he had his friends.

He had Haru.

But this time, watching the one who had been his salvation, the one who had reached out his hand to him, saying “I’ll show you a sight the likes of which you have never seen before”, seeing him walk away for what seems like the thousandth time, is too much.

Rin walks back into the kitchen, sits at the table, and puts his hands in his head.

He’s tired of being the one left behind.

He sits there for awhile, just staring at what looks to be a burn mark on the faded wood. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he recalls a story that Nagisa had once told about the time he and Rei tried to teach Makoto how to cook. He idly wonders what they were trying to make.

_“And then Makoto accidentally knocks the pot over,_ _which is_ on fire, _and it hits the table and spills all over the floor! I mean, how is it possible to be so bad at cooking?”_

_“Nagisa-kun! It’s rude to talk about your senpais like that!”_

_“Aww, but Rei-chan! It was really funny! Everyone has to hear the story!”_

_A giggle. “It’s fine, Rei. Besides, it_ was _pretty funny.”_

_“Damn, Makoto. So I guess you aren’t Mr. Perfect after all.”_

_“Haha! See, Rin-chan understands!”_

_"Pfft."_

_A quiet laugh. It's nearly lost among all of the giggling and chattering, but Rin doesn't miss it. He hears Haru's quiet laughter, and stares in wonder.  
_

_The rest of the group notices it a second later and look on in disbelief as well.  
_

_“Did...did Haru just laugh?”_

_“I didn’t.”_

_“You totally did!”_

_“Did not.”_

_“Haruka-senpai! This is the first time I have witnessed this!”_

_“Quick, Haru-chan, do it again for the camera!”_

_“No.”_

_“Awww, party pooper…”_

Mackerel, probably. Rin decides that they were probably teaching Makoto how to grill mackerel.

He suddenly realizes that he’s alone in Haru’s house, wallowing in self-pity and reflecting on stupid things like burned mackerel and the futility of unrequited love. _Tsk. Sousuke’s probably gonna yell at me again for being a wuss._

As he starts to clear up the mess he made while making tea, he recalls the phone conversation he had with him the other night, after he had met Haru for dinner,

_“Yo, Rin. What’s up?”_

_“Just calling to say sorry for ditching you guys at the last minute. How was the aquarium?”_

_“Oh, yeah, I actually didn’t even notice you weren’t there. It was great, though. Ai loves the sharks the best. I wonder why...”_

_“You-. Ugh. Weren’t you the one who invited me?”_

_“No. That was Ai.”_

_“Ugh.”_

_“So, where were you? Since you obviously weren’t with us.”_

_“Yeah, thanks for noticing.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

_A brief silence. Rin relents._

_“I was with Haru. He showed up outta the middle of nowhere and challenged me to a race, and then we grabbed something to eat. Poor dude needed advice on confessing to Makoto.”_

_Rin laughs, but it sounds fake. Sousuke knows that something is up._

_“Ah. I see.”_

_“What’s with_ that _tone?”_

_“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”_

_“No, I know that voice. You definitely have something to say. Go on, spit it out.”_

_Sousuke sighs, a little tired, somewhat annoyed, but also in a fond, exasperated way._

“ _You haven’t told him yet, have you?”_

_“Tell? There’s nothing to tell.”_

_“Uh huh. Well, since you’re obviously still in denial, Mr. Hypocrite, I’ll leave you and your completely platonic feelings to get to know each other better. Anyway, I gotta go. Ai wants to get a couple laps in before we head back to the dorms.”_

_“Fine.”_

_In the background, Ai’s voice can be heard._

_“Is that Rin-senpai?! Ooh, can I talk to him? HI, RIN-”_

_“Whoops, gotta go. Talk to you later.”_

_He hangs up._

Rin drops his head on the table with a painful _thump. Ouch._

_Great. Now I’m moping in the house of the water-logged idiot and my head hurts like hell. Good going, Rin._

With a groan, he peels himself from the Nanase’s table and trudges to the front door to grab his shoes and phone. Might as well go running without Haru. Over the years, he’s found running quite helpful as a coping device whenever he was trying to get away from his problems (not literally, of course).

As he’s slipping on his shoes, he notices that Haru has texted him. Ignoring the pathetic leap in his chest that he always feels whenever he receives messages from Haru, he gives it a quick read. His heart nearly stops.

_Meet me at the pool._

He takes off running, the beach and whatever plans he had for the morning completely forgotten.


	8. confession time: round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru decides to tell Rin a few things. It takes a little longer than anticipated because Rin is a dork.

Haru waves goodbye to Makoto and the others as they part ways at the snow-cone stand. Makoto even gives him a small thumbs up when he passes by, earning him a small smile from Haru, whose stomach feels like it’s trying to escape through his mouth.

Telling Makoto that he loves him feels like a walk in the park compared to what he’s about to do now. He supposes that there is quite a difference between telling someone that you love them and telling someone else that you’re _in_ love with them.

There are two types of love, after all. Haru knows this now.

It’s about twenty minutes by foot to the Iwatobi swimming pool, and Haru walks a little slower than normal, mulling over his thoughts. Now that he’s established that he is definitely in love with Rin, he wonders if Rin feels the same about him. He’s fairly sure that Rin at least is somewhat attracted to him, judging from the way he sometimes blushes whenever they’re in the locker room alone or the way he throws his entire being into their races, never holding back.

But does Rin actually love him the way Haru loves him? It could just be his imagination, or a simple crush. Besides, Rin never holds back in any race, whether or not Haru happens to be in it with him.

The swooping sensation in Haru’s stomach returns, and he quickens his pace, knowing that Rin is most likely freaking out right about now and wondering what the hell happened between him and Makoto. (As per usual, Haru’s short texts offered nothing on the subject).

As he approaches the gate to the swimming pool, he hears faint splashes coming from within. Rin had probably gotten impatient waiting and decided to swim a couple of laps.

Haru watches him from afar for a moment through the bars of the gate, giving himself one last chance to turn reconsider. However, after watching, almost transfixed, at the mesmerizing way Rin swims, the way that he fell in love with, he knows that _yes, he’s the one._

He opens the gate with a loud creak and sits near the side of the pool with his feet in the water. Rin is just about finishing his flip turn on the other side and is making his way back towards Haru, swimming almost as if someone is chasing him.

Haru can’t help but think that his rival has become even faster than ever. He realizes that must mean his time has also improved, since he had raced Rin only last night and kept pace with him almost easily. _He makes me become better_ he thinks, remembering what he’d told Makoto. _Both as a swimmer, and as a person._

Rin’s a couple of lanes away, and doesn’t notice that someone else is with him when he reaches the end, coming up for air with a gasp and pulling off his swim cap and goggles almost tiredly. His hair hangs loosely in wet strands as he bows his head towards the bottom of the pool, hiding his facial expression from Haru’s point of view.

“Rin.”

He starts, jerking his head up immediately, and his eyes widen for a fraction of a second. A whirlwind of emotions that Haru cannot even begin to comprehend flashes, but Haru blinks, and the moment is gone.

“Yo, Haru,” Rin says as he climbs out of the pool, stepping towards his bag on a nearby bleacher to grab his towel. He takes a sip of water as he dries off, not making a move to sit next to Haru, who is still motionless near the poolside.

They both remain quiet as Rin begins to pull on his clothes over his swimsuit. The tension is practically suffocating, threatening to spill over.

Haru’s about to say something when Rin starts packing up the remainder of his things and walks towards the exit.

Haru looks up in surprise.

“Rin.”

Rin keeps walking.

“Rin. Oi!” Haru pulls his feet out of the pool and walks after him, grabbing his elbow. “What are you doing?”

He stops walking and yanks his arm away from Haru’s as if he’s been burned. “What’s it look like? I’m going home, Haru.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re here looking like you just won a lifetime’s supply of mackerel, so I’m assuming that it went well with Makoto. So, I don’t need to be here,” he says, a little edge to his voice.

Haru moves to block the entrance, his hands grasping Rin’s shoulders. “Wait.”

Rin shakes off Haru’s hands. “Let me leave.”

“No.”

“Haru. Move.”

“I’m not leaving until you hear me out,” Haru insists, almost desperately.

Suddenly, words are spilling out of Rin’s mouth in angry bursts, similar to the way he had yelled when he had told Ai that he was going to quit swimming last year, his fist swinging and his feet kicking over anything in sight.

“I get it ok? You and Makoto love each other so much, you’re going to get married now, blah, blah, blah. It’s written all over your face. I’m happy for you. Now, move.”

Haru looks confused. “Makoto? What’s me looking happy have to do with Makoto?”

Rin throws his hands up in the air wildly, gesturing at something that Haru can’t fathom. “What the hell are you talking about?! Every time you smile, laugh, or show _any_ sign of happiness is when _he’s_ involved.”

Haru shakes his head, bewilderment still written on his face. “That’s not true.”

Rin snarls and pins him against the fence gate, his eyes blazing. “Yes, it is! I’ve seen you two together. They way you-” He seems to realize the position he’s in a pulls back, his cheeks tinted red and his breathing uneven. “You told him that you loved him. And he loves you back.”

Haru nods. “Yes. But-”

“Then there’s no reason for me to be here. I’m not going to say it again. _Move.”_

“Would you just listen to me?!” Haru shouts, frustration coloring his voice.

_I have to tell him. He has to know._

“I said I loved him, but only as a friend! Yes, I do love Makoto very much, but-”

_The way I feel…_

“See? There’s no reason for you to tell me this, I _know_ already, Haru-”

_…is unlike anything I’ve ever felt before._

“-I don’t love him the way I love you!”

Haru squeezes his eyes shut. There. He said it.

He feels Rin take a step back. “Wha-?”

He opens his eyes, knowing that he has to see this all the way through. He meets Rin’s expression of complete and utter shock unwaveringly.

“Yes. I may love Makoto, but _I’m in love you with you._ Can’t you see? You’re the reason I realized just how fun relays can be, you’re the reason I realized what I was missing when it was just me in the water, _you’re the one I swim for.”_

Rin is still sputtering like a dying car. “B-but you seemed so heartbroken when Kisumi showed up!”

Haru shakes his head in exasperation. “Isn’t it normal to do that when it feels like someone is trying to replace you as a best friend?”

He seems to contemplate this for a second, and the truth of Haru’s words seems to slowly be sinking in.

“Besides,” Haru mutters, his face looking slightly annoyed, “Kisumi is annoying, but he’s still a good guy. Makoto will be happy with him. _I’m_ happy for him.”

Overwhelmed, Rin gazes at Haru in a mix of both wonder and confusion. His stuttering has stopped at least, but now he’s at a complete loss for words.

The silence stretches on, and Rin's eyes still remain unfocused.

After a couple of heartbeats, it seems as if he's is still not quite getting the message. Haru decides to repeat his words, just in case.

“Rin. Makoto is my best friend. But _you’re_ the one I’m in love with.”

Still nothing.

"Rin?"

Another second passes. Haru is just about to despair when Rin finally finds his voice again.

“So, you're saying-”

Haru _tsks_ impatiently and, in two strides, quickly clears the space in between them. Rin’s face is suddenly very close and he stumbles back towards the edge of pool, stammering and blushing.

_Ah, what the hell._

Haru dives headfirst into whatever the hell he’s gotten himself into, and kisses him.

Rin shuts up immediately. It’s the first time Haru has kissed someone, but it’s nicer than he thought it would be. Rin’s lips are soft against his, and they taste like chlorine and tea. His hair is still dripping, and it tickles the sides of Haru’s face as he nudges Rin’s nose gently. He’s pretty sure that Rin is making weird groaning noises and that he may or may not have accidentally bitten the other’s lip, but it seems to have quite an effect on the both of them.

He tries it again, this time making good use of his tongue.

Rin's response sends an electric shock through him, seizing Haru's entire being and making him shiver.

So he kisses him again.

And again.

And again.

After a moment, an hour, a lifetime, they break apart. Rin looks at him as if he’s not quite real, and takes a step back, his hands grasping the other’s so tightly it’s as if he’s afraid he could disappear at any moment.  

“You really mean it?” he asks, looking at Haru like he is the rising sun.

The smile that Haru returns is so full of vibrant, so happy, so _real_ , that it threatens to take over his whole body. His eyes shine in the morning light, and not entirely from the brightness of the afternoon sun either.

“Yes.”

And then they’re both grinning and crying like idiots, Rin doing considerably more of the crying, but still smiling nonetheless.

Haru feels his cheeks start to ache again, and he’s about to kiss Rin one more time so he can stop smiling and give his underused face muscles a break, when-

“Haru-chan! Rin-chan!” yells a voice. They turn to face the entrance to the pool in surprise.

It’s Nagisa and the rest of the gang, but this time Sousuke and Ai have joined them. Ai is covering Ran and Ren’s eyes as if to shield them from the scene (“Don’t look, Ren, Haru-nii is making out with Rin-san,” Ran says matter-of-factly, causing Ai to choke and look scandalized).

Makoto and Sousuke look at their respective best friends like they’ve never been prouder.

Rin does a double take. “You guys-! How much of that did you hear-?”

His words are cut off abruptly as he takes an embarrassed step back, and, still holding Haru’s hand tightly, stumbles and falls into the pool with a loud _splash,_ with an unprepared Haru following close behind.

The water washes over the both of them in waves, cool and relaxing in the hazy afternoon summer heat. Haru watches the bubbles rise around him passively and closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the way the water feels against his skin. He opens them a minute later to see how Rin is faring, and sees that he still seems to be in a state of shock, whether it be from the fact that his true love just confessed to him or that everyone had witnessed his first kiss. Or maybe because he and Haru had both just fallen into the pool together, fully clothed.

Haru decides that it’s most likely a combination of all three.

Rin notices Haru looking at him in amusement, shrugs in defeat, and pulls Haru closer, ignoring the surprised shouts of everyone else above.

And it’s pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Rick Riordan, please don't sue me~~  
>  (also, Haru, kissing probably uses more of your facial muscles than smiling but ok we get it you want to snog your bf)  
> this is technically the last chapter with some semblance of a plot, but the next will be a shameless self-indulgent fluff epilogue because I am trash who tried to angst but didn't and ended up with a bunch of tooth-rotting goodness lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! (also thank you for all of the lovely comments and kudos they really make my day :D)


	9. two dorks go on a festival date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue! kinda. Basically, these two idiots go on their first official date together. Warning: overabundance of fluff because I am trash for the stuff (omg that rhymes ok imma shut up now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! School has just started and the last week has been so crazy with assignments and getting situated ahhh

“Oiiiii! Haru-chan, Rin-chan, over here!”

Rin rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. “Shhh, Nagisa, keep it down. Everyone’s staring at us…”

Nagisa shakes his hand dismissively. “Nonsense. They’re just jealous of how awesome we look in our yukatas!”

They are at the annual Iwatobi summer festival. The designated meeting place is, of course, the swimming pool outside Iwatobi High, which is only a quick walk from the beach. Already, other festival-goers are beginning to make their way towards the lively sounds of the docks.

Rei pushes up his glasses proudly. “Well _of course_ you look good in your yukata, Nagisa-kun. I accompanied you when we went shopping for them to ensure that the sizing was correct, after all.”

“Waaah! Rei-chan just said I looked good in a yukata! Did you hear that, Haru-chan?”

Haru, who is too busy staring at the pool enviously, doesn’t hear the question.

“I-I didn’t mean- I was just pointing out that you look rather nice in-” Rei is slowly turning quite an interesting shade of red, and Nagisa looks like the cat that just ate the canary.

Rei’s stammered protests are interrupted when the group is joined by Makoto and Kisumi, with Sousuke and Ai not too far behind.

“Sorry we’re late!” Makoto says breathlessly as he runs up. “We were busy doing a couple things.”

Kisumi pops up behind him cheerfully. “I’m 'things',” he supplies helpfully.

Makoto swats at his pink hair affectionately. “ _No_ , you idiot. The twins needed help getting dressed for the festival, so we stayed behind.”

Sousuke wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Don’t lie, Makoto. We all know that Kisumi is very helpful when it comes to getting _un_ dressed.”

Ai looks confused. “We do?”

“Anyway,” Rin says, a little too loudly. “Shall we go? If we want to eat before the fireworks, we should probably head out now. Haru, stop staring at the water. I told you, we’re not going swimming today.”

The little group makes their way to the docks, where there are stands selling all kinds of goodies and prizes, from that same goldfish stand where Makoto and Haru had scooped Makoto’s first pet years ago, to vendors selling steaming hot takoyaki. Nagisa immediately drags off Rei to visit one of the food establishments (insisting that a little festival food never hurt anyone), and Sousuke and Ai leave the group for one of those rigged carnival games, leaving only Rin, Haru, Makoto, and Kisumi near the entrance.

Haru, who is still lamenting about the loss of his beloved pool, doesn’t notice when Kisumi leans over to Makoto and Rin and whispers something, then suddenly grabs Makoto by the arm and walks quickly towards the shoreline, saying something about getting good spots for the fireworks early. Rin waves them off, blushing slightly at Kisumi’s words and his suggestive wink.

_Now’s your chance. Remember to use always use protection~!_

“Hey, Haru. _Haru._ ”

Haru snaps to attention and looks somewhat confused about the sudden lack of people. “Where did everyone go?”

Rin rolls his eyes in exasperation. “Honestly, you need to be more aware of your surroundings. I think too much time in the pool has gotten to your head. Your brain’s all waterlogged.”

“The water understands me,” Haru deadpans.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

There’s an awkward moment of silence. Haru doesn’t seem to mind, but Rin looks like he’s about to explode at any given second “I..uh..”

“Is this a date?”

“H-Haru! You can’t just _ask_ stuff like that!”

“So we are on a date. Can I hold your hand?”

“You-!”

Haru holds Rin’s hand anyway, despite his protests. “I want to go look at the goldfish,” he proclaims, and proceeds to plunge into the crowd with a flustered Rin in tow.

“Haru! Wait, slow down!”

They arrive at the goldfish stand, and the man running it looks up in surprise. “Well, if it isn’t Nanase-kun! How are ya doing?” He looks Rin up and down in confusion. “Eh? Where’s your friend? Tachibana-kun?”

Haru shrugs. “He’s off with his boyfriend somewhere.”

The man nods in understanding. “Ah, I see. So that would make this young man here-”

Much to Rin’s embarrassment, Haru holds up their entertwined hands for all to see. “Yes. This is Rin, my boyfriend. May I have the goldfish scoop?”

Despite Haru’s complete lack of courtesy towards those who do not appreciate PDA, the two of them have a pretty fun evening. As they weave in and out of the crowd, the setting sun casts orange shadows on the festival stands, and glowing lanterns start popping up, adding to the light of the fireflies. They visit a couple other food stands, run into Nagisa trying to force a mask on poor Rei, Sousuke and Ai making out in the bushes (Rin immediately pulls Haru in the other direction, hastily saying that they can eat their cotton candy elsewhere), and eventually recuperate with the rest of the group, this time including the Tachibana family (Ran and Ren chatter excitedly about all of the prizes they’ve won while their parents hold hands and seem more like two teenagers in love than anyone else). Everyone sits along the shoreline in the sand, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Haru turns his attention from the darkening waves of the ocean to ask Rin about the possibility of another joint practice, and sees him staring up at the late evening sky. The last of the red, orange, and purple hues are disappearing, giving way to dusty grey, and the stars are beginning to wake up from their daytime slumber. The people around them talk eagerly, excited about the beginning of summer. Haru ignores them and watches Rin intently, taking note of the way his eyes reflect the early night sky and how the fading light accents the sharp outline of his jaw. He’s perfectly content with staring at Rin like this, when the other doesn’t think he’s being watched. It’s like peeking into another part of Rin that Haru hadn’t quite been able to see before through the lense of “just friends.”

“Hey, Haru.”

Haru doesn't give any indication that he heard him, but Rin knows that he's listening, and keeps going.

“No matter what happens in the future…” Rin continues to watch the sky. Haru continues to watch Rin quietly. For once, the dark ocean in front of him is not the one capturing his attention.

“…just know that I will always be there. Whether or not we go to nationals, the Olympics, or anywhere else. I’m going to show you a sight you’ve never seen before. I swear it.”

Haru glances at their hands, still twined together in the sand, and a small smile graces his lips. He turns to face the twinkling stars overhead, and hums in approval.

Rin, seeming to snap out of a trance, _tsk_ s as if annoyed with himself. “Damn, I’m really getting sentimental here. Ugh, this can’t be good…” He brings his face closer to Haru’s. “The things I do for you, I swear…”

Haru is about to reply when, all of the sudden, the sky is filled with explosions of color and light. The crowd stops talking immediately and _oohs_ and _ahhs_. They are entranced by the fireworks, but two certain someones are not really looking at the sky at the moment, too caught up in each other to really care.

“I think the fireworks are.”

Rin closes the space between them and kisses Haru, and whatever response he might have had dies immediately in his throat. He feels almost like he’s on fire, and the places where Rin is touching him seem to almost burn. His hands are in Rin’s hair, Rin is blushing furiously, and he realizes that his face is most likely aflame as well, but it doesn’t matter, because he’s never felt so free, so wild, so _alive-_

“Hey, get a room!” shouts a voice gleefully.

Ugh. Kisumi.

Haru breaks away from Rin to shoot a glare in Makoto’s direction that reads _get your damn boyfriend under control._ Makoto swats Kisumi again and tells him to stop being such a busybody.

Rin just laughs and pulls away from Haru, leaning on his back against the sand and finally turning his attention to the fireworks. He pulls Haru down next to him next, and they lie parallel to each other, both watching the fireworks with their hands held between them, not a care in the world. Just two teenagers, so in love with it each other that it nearly hurts.

And they watch the explosions of light and color that seem so similar to the sensations in Haru’s own chest, hands entertwined, lips a little swollen, and with their swimsuits worn underneath their yukatas, because _of course_ they’re going to the Iwatobi pool after this for another race. Rin’s even betting a box of canned mackerel and a kiss that he won’t lose. 

But in the end, it doesn’t really matter who wins or loses this race, or the next one, or the one after that. Because they will continue to become better, to push each other to new limits, to be each others’ strength and weakness, and to always be there for one another.

Rivals in the water, partners out of it.

Haru holds Rin’s hand a little tighter, not letting go.

And they welcome the first night of summer.

_Together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who has actually read this far, and to all those who left comments and kudos! They really make me smile and squeal like an idiot. This was my first fic and it was so much fun to write and see how others responded :D. Once again- thank you so much! (also thank you J for telling me to post this LOVE YOU BAE <3)


End file.
